Stranger
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: What do you get with a Dark Creature, and a willing Sakura? You get Stranger. Warning Rated M for lemons. Please Review.


Stranger

There were no audible sounds in creeping darkness of the village. It was around midnight, and paranoia filled the dense atmosphere. The dark figure stood positioning himself to stare into the translucent glass of the balcony door, but out of precaution he quickly used his ebony peripherals to check his surroundings, making sure he wasn't being followed. The dark haired creature gripped the piece of fabric in his gnarled fingers, and made sure the noose in the rope is his other hand didn't tangle. If he were to do this, he had to do it correctly.

The shadowy figure's eyes glared intensely in pure amusement, because just the thought of her resisting him, was like an aphrodisiac. He found himself staring at the non-tainted beauty that lay on the blood red satin sheets, in position, as if she awaited him. Her slender built legs parted slightly, calling out to him, like a certain manifestation, a reminder, he was here for a reason. He had to take what was his, to make his mark, to claim his property, and to control her like his personal pink haired marionette.

He stared hungrily, watching her breath heave making her breast expand into size, tempting him insanely. Wanting to grab both mounds, he thought about digging his nails into them, making her moan in pain for a few joyous moments. And as blood trickled from her peaked nipples, he would lick the rusty tasting liquid off her, making her plead for him, more. The stranger stared at the angel's face, realizing her soft lips ached to be kissed. The cherry blossom's luscious pink lips lured in his onyx shade eyes, making them half lidded in ecstasy. The dark haired stranger started to lick his lips subconsciously. Craving her to be inside his mouth, taunting her, and biting her lower lip cravingly, demanding his entrance. She was a goddess. Her ever so beautiful skin twinkled in the moonlit room, catching his attention, pulling him deeper, and drowning him into provocative thoughts. He began thinking what he could possibly do to her, what could possibly send her over the edge, making her beg for him not to stop touching her, tasting her, and claiming her as his own.

He was a monster, a label he knew he could actually live up too. Remorse was too much to ask from him, so what ever would happen to night, he couldn't bring pass feelings into the situation, this was simply something he requested himself to do, for his own benefit. The dark haired figure clasped his equipment, taking in a breath.

Suddenly, his ebony orbs widened into size, the pink haired vixen rustled upon the covers, slowly, her arms outstretched themselves, leaving her defenseless in his future attempt. He knew this was his chance.

The stranger slowly slid the balcony door open, hoping no sudden breeze makes its way inside. He went to her side drawer, evading her weaponry, making sure the pink haired cherry blossom was unarmed. He slid one of the kunai into his pocket, perhaps saving it for later purposes. The piece of fabric in one of his broad hands eventually revealed itself to be a simple black blindfold. With precaution, he gently, almost perfectly without slight movement, slid it over her closed eyes. He half smiled in satisfaction.

Where he was standing he could smell a light whiff of vanilla that hovered off her body making his mouth water. He sniff the air, and bit his lower lip, he wondered if she taste as good as she smelled. He made a mental note, to remember.

The dark haired figure took her kunai from his pocket, swiftly slicing the rope he carried like butter. One half was specifically for her legs; the other was to bind her arms together. He eased himself to grab her wrists, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Next, he walked to the end of her bed, lightly making his way to tie her legs together. He wrapped the rope around her soft, white legs, and tied them securely. Under his surveillance, he made sure she was perfect for his liking. He eyed her aimlessly, studying his prey, before his pounce. He couldn't help but ponder how he would begin his own personal mission.

He glided his way to the side of her bed, slowly reaching to cradle her head in his hands. The dark haired stranger gently began to stroke the back of her head, running his rough fingers into her silky locks. His delaying lips made their way to her ear. Wanting to say something more intimidating, all he could manage from his throat was " Sa-ku-ra chan."

Her eyes shot open, but only to find her frightened self, sitting in total darkness.

"Who's there!" she shouted into the silent room.

All the dark haired figure could mutter was a malicious chuckle. "This is going to be fun," he thought to himself.

"What do you want with me?" The pink haired kunoichi pleaded for a tangible answer. Her unease body trembled in fear.

The shadowy stranger continued to laugh in amusement. " There's only one thing I want tonight." His lips folded into a sinister smile.

Her hair on the back of her neck stood, she was worried about what he meant by that. Sakura tried her best to slip her tiny hands from the intertwining knots, but suddenly realized the rope was infused with a powerful chakra. Whoever the intruder was she was absolutely sure he was a ninja.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He shook his head in a disappointing matter. "That's a question, I can't even answer myself." "I'm not sure who I am anymore." "But the person I am now, knows that he wants you."

Sakura gulped in disgust. "What a sick bastard," she thought to herself while shivering.

"Free me now, or you will have hell to pay!" she spat out in anger.

The shadowy figure place his fingers lightly beneath her chin and slowly lifted her face to his. She could feel his breath against her cheeks. His heavy breathing wasn't a sign of nervousness; it was more like a sign of sick excitement.

"I kind of like it when you act feisty Sa-ku-ra chan", he said mockingly.

He pressed his cold lips against her earlobe. He gently kissed the tip, and then slipped his tongue from his moistened lips, and traced the outline of her ear. He blew lightly into her ear, and quietly laughed, knowing she would get chills. The dark haired creature began to cradle the back of her head again. He started to kiss her forehead, then leading down to her cheek, and then finally to her neck. He started to kiss and nip her neck, making her fumble around, trying to escape his powerful grip.

"Please stop," she begged him. "Why are you doing this?"

He continued to kiss her neck, at least hoping for a moan to escape from her mouth, but he acquired nothing from the poor, tied up beauty.

"I don't want this," she said with tears forming in her covered, magical, jade eyes.

The dark haired stranger started to stroke her hair again, and then kissed her forehead.

" Are you sure about that?" he murmured into her ear. He started to rub her back in his disturbing attempt to calm her, but realized she wasn't exactly enjoying it.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

He kissed her forehead once again, and then simply muttered, "to claim what's mine."

She couldn't help but frown and then tried her best to stick up for herself. "Well, you're a bit too late," she said angrily.

His ebony eyes widened in confusion. "What does she mean by that?" he thought to himself in confusion.

"I…I belong to somebody else!" she shouted with a small utter.

The stranger's face reddened with anger. "Somebody else's?" he yelled inside his head.

"Your lying!" the stranger yelled in denial.

"But, I'm not." The pink haired kunoichi answered icily. "I love him with all my heart".

Now the shadowy creature was fuming with anger. "In love with somebody else?" he grabbed onto his raven colored locks and pulled them out of frustration. Suddenly he found himself pushing her down onto the mattress. His body towered over her petite one; he stared at her with disbelief. He didn't know whether to strangle her, or kiss her, because he was so mad. But, after seeing that her lips were trembling with overwhelming fear, he couldn't help but lower his head until his lips were centimeters away from hers. He pressed his cold lips against her soft, warm ones, and took his time making _himself_ feel better.

"Please," that's about all the pink haired kunoichi could mutter between his kisses.

His faced developed a frown in a matter of seconds after her plea. "Why do you have to belong to someone else my little angel?" He placed his head onto her chest, and stared at her demanding a logical answer. "Does he…" He licked his lips passionately. Does he touch you, like I touch you?" He started to knead her covered breast. She let a slight whimper escape her mouth.

Does he kiss you like I kiss you? He continued to kiss her again, but this time forcing himself into her mouth rubbing his tongue onto hers. Eventually, he slipped his tongue out of her mouth and look at her again.

"…" She frowned, and even with a blindfold she look away.

The dark haired figure stared at her with curiosity.

"Not exactly," Sakura said in embarrassment. "We have never done anything like that." She gulped. "Let alone, he doesn't even love me back." "I…I love him though." She tried her best to smile, tucking away her frown. "Why am I telling him this?" she asked herself.

"Then why say you belong to him?" " I can give you so much more," he whispered into her ear. He cupped her face into his hands, and brought her face to his. He kissed her lovingly, hoping for response to his actions. And to his surprise, she began to kiss him back. The stranger hurriedly deepened the kiss in excitement. He loved her response.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing, one minute she wanted the sick molester to leave her alone, and then now she's kissing the perverted monster. But she couldn't help herself; the unknown ninja was making her feel so… "Shit," she muttered to herself. "He made her feel good." She had always longed to be kissed like this, and now she got to experience it, but not knowing who was giving her, her first kiss. She felt dirty, somewhat whore-like. She didn't understand why she was letting the intruder do this to her, and didn't understand why he wanted too?

He buried his face into the space between her neck and her shoulder; the strange intruder eventually caught his breath, and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," he whispered and then kissed her cheek, and then her lips. "Your so beautiful," he said smiling.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. The way he said that wasn't stalker like at all, it was more like he was just so amazed to even look at her, or even be in her presence.

She gulped and then tried to be more nonchalant. "I never been kissed like that before," she said in embarrassment. "I mean... I've never been kissed period." If her hands were free she'd slap herself.

"Why do I keep telling him these things?" she said while scolding herself.

The stranger's eyes eased in a somewhat in a relieved state of mind. "Never been kissed?" he thought to himself.

"It's not like I've never wanted too though, it's just…" "Nobody ever wants to kiss me." She pouted. She bit her lower lip, and tried to hold in her tiny sobs. "Idiot, why would he care?" "He's has you held against your will, and your wanting sympathy?" But suddenly the stranger claimed her lips, hushing her, and started to kiss her even more.

"I can help you make up all the times you haven't been kissed before Sakura." "Hell, I'll give you a year full of kisses right now. His kisses started from her soft lips, but eventually trailed themselves down her neck. He kept kissing her neck, lightly nipping at her smooth skin, finally making a moan escape her mouth. That was his cue for him to continue. The dark haired creature knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. He knew what exactly she would want.

He slowly slid his tongue down her neck, making her eyes flutter beneath the blindfold in passion. She felt amazing.

"This isn't right," the pink haired kunoichi whispered underneath her breath. Sakura couldn't resist the stranger's kisses anymore, he felt so good when he kissed her. She had never felt like this before, because it was new sensation to her. The dark haired figure continued to lick and nip at her skin, but after awhile he couldn't help but get a little more "hands on". The dark haired ninja lifted the tied beauty's shirt up, and slipped her black bra a little, revealing a peaked nipple. Sakura blushed a light pink, and bit her lower lip. The stranger took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck lightly, making her breath hitch. Slowly, he lifted his left hand to her mound and started to knead it once again. Sakura moaned a loud moan, and tried to close her mouth, but couldn't. Being a parasite to her noises, the dark haired ninja bit a little at her nipple, making her whimper in pleasure.

"Do you like this?" the dark haired ninja asked seductively.

"Yes." She said briefly. Sakura felt ashamed.

He lifted her shirt over her head, and threw it across the room. He grabbed the kunai from his pocket and slashed the bra in half. He quickly discarded the unwanted fabric and then suddenly stared in amazement. "Damn," the dark creature thought to himself with wide eyes. Her breasts were perfect, and in reaction his shaft began to throb harder than ever. He squinted his eyes, trying to hold himself back from temptation. Instead of taking advantage, the dark haired stranger started to lick the valley between her mounds, and when doing so he started to squeeze her nipples, making her toss and turn underneath is grip. He lick all the way down until reaching her navel. The dark haired ninja ran his cheek down pink haired ninja's silky skin, and started to kiss her stomach.

Once again, he started to lick her, but this time he trailed his tongue from her navel all the way to her neck until reaching her lips. He started kissing her again, but this time lifting Sakura up to him, and pressing her against the headboard. He grabbed onto the pink haired kunoichi's tied hands and opened her arms so she could wrap them around his neck, while he pushed up against her. Sakura hugged onto him, and started to slip her tongue into his mouth, and teased him, until he grabbed onto her tight butt. He started to knead her ass like dough, making her squeal, and melt between his fingers.

She let her head relax onto her shoulder, while he ran his hand up and down her back. Feeling very horny, Sakura tried her best to climb on to his lap, but with a little help she found her way there. The dark haired ninja turned her in the opposite direction of his lap, and then rained kisses up and down her neck. She swayed into his lap, feeling overwhelmed by his addicting touch. She dug her nails into his leg, when he began to use his middle finger to touch her covered sensitive area.

"Your so warm," he whispered into her ear.

The stranger began to slowly slip her pajama pants off, while watching to see if she would deny him access. Nothing. He smiled slyly, and slowly slipped off her black thong down her to legs.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she pleaded.

The stranger began to rub onto her swollen clit. " Do you really want me to touch you?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," she pleaded once more.

He let his middle finger rub against her clit, slightly pinching it to make her writhe beneath his touch. He trailed his finger at the opening, teasing her, wanting her to beg him.

"Please," she begged.

The dark haired ninja slipped a finger inside her wet core, and started to slowly pump back and forth making her excited and create more precum for him savor. She went with the rhythm he created, and started to ride onto his finger. Thinking she might want more, he slipped another finger inside her, making her groaned when he started to pump even harder. His fingers were getting soaked, but it didn't matter to him, he enjoyed pleasing the cherry blossom. She kept moaning when he pushed harder into her, which made him smile, because not long from now she would orgasm.

"Kiss me," she pleaded to him.

He used his free hand to grab onto her face and slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening their intense kiss. While they kept kissing, he kept shoving his fingers into her, which made her moan between the kisses they shared.

He hurriedly kept pumping inside Sakura's womanhood. She groaned and moans when he slipped three fingers inside her, making her gasp when he tried to shove them all inside her. The pink haired kunoichi's body began to shake and tremble, and the dark haired figure smiled in success.

"Come for me," he pleaded with a sexual tone.

"Oh…." Sakura began to orgasm. "Oh Sasuke!"

************************************************************************

The dark haired stranger eyes grew into orbs the size of basketballs. He slowly began to remove his fingers from the pink haired kunoichi's core. Sakura bit her lower lip, nervously shaking, while still sitting on the ninja's lap.

"Did she just say?" he said blinking and shaking his head in disbelief.

Sakura began to sob, knowing she messed up big time. "I'm sorry," she tried begging for forgiveness. "I…I don't why I said his name."

"His name?" he asked her in complete shock. "You mean... Sasuke is the boy that you claim has your heart?"

Sakura began to tremble even more, and her sobs grew louder. " Please don't hurt me," she begged him. "I'm sorry!"

"Sasuke is the boy that doesn't love you back?" "He's the one that you love so much?"

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, "Please don't hurt me!" " I didn't mean to say his name!"

The dark haired ninja lifted Sakura off his lap, and stared at her with confusion, and just smiled. She still kept crying uncontrollably, afraid that he might do something to harm her in any shape or form. He just sighed and started to rub the back of her head.

"Don't cry Sakura." He said lovingly. "You don't have to cry."

"I'm sorry," she said while hiccupping. "I'm so sorry, I…" he hushed her with his kiss. He slowly pulled apart from her, and then kissed her forehead.

"I don't understand…" Sakura asked in confusion. "Why are you acting so nice to me?"

The dark haired stranger sighed again, and smiled. "There's a good explanation for that my cherry blossom.

"What do you mean?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"…" He took in a deep breath, and kissed her forehead once more. "Well, umm…"The dark haired ninja hesitated to speak. He took in a deep breath, slowly began to lift up her blindfold." I am Sasuke." He said while finally staring into her jade eyes.

***********************************************************************

Sakura's mouth gaped in his presence. Her breath began to stagger, and her jade eyes widened with utter shock. "Sasuke?" she said to herself. "No, it can't be!"

"Sasuke!" she screamed in disbelief. She began her crying fit once again, but only this time, it was because the person she loved for the longest time, was the one making her feel completely wanted all this time.

"This can't be real, why would Sasuke want to touch me like he did?"

All she could do was smother him in kisses, making him slightly relieved that she wasn't pissed that he did all those things to her.

"Sasuke," the pink haired kunoichi smiled with tears still flowing from her beautiful eyes. She tried to crawl onto his lap, but fumbled her way there. Sasuke just smiled and lifted her onto his lap.

"This isn't real." She said aloud this time. "Your not real," "This is just a dream isn't it?"

Sasuke smiled once again at her cuteness, and lifted up his shirt revealing his chiseled chest. He grabbed her wrist and made her hand touch his body up and down.

"I'm real," he said with serious eyes that made Sakura melt. He wrapped his towering arms around her body and laid her down onto the sheets. He played with her lower lip, and began kissing her while rubbing against her bare thigh.

"Sasuke," she said while caressing his face into her palm. " It is you."

He chuckled. "Who else would it be?"

Sasuke buried his face into her neck, and started to leave love bites any open space he could find. He licked her earlobe, and kissed it, making her shiver with excitement.

"Sasuke?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"Yes Sakura chan?" he answered back.

"Will you untie me?" she laughed a little.

"Why? I kind of like it when I'm in control." He chuckled.

Sakura gave him a serious face, making him feel guilty. "Fine," he sighed. "Not letting me have fun," he mumbled beneath his breath.

He grabbed the kunai and defused the chakra that held the rope together so tightly. The rope from her hands fell onto her pillow, and she discarded it onto the floor. Sasuke finally untied the rope from her feet, making her stretch out her legs.

Finally freed, the pink haired kunoichi rolled on top of the raven haired ninja, and start to dry hump him, teasing him, until he couldn't take it anymore. She kicked the rest of her clothes off of her feet, and suddenly began to kiss him slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sakura slipped off the Sasuke's tattered shirt, and threw it into a corner. She began to kiss his bare chest, and them climbing farther on top of him so she could smash her breast against his chiseled features. He started to rub her back softly, making her skin tingle with pleasure. The pink haired kunoichi removed the belt from her lover's pants, making his eyes widen. She slipped off his pants, and threw them across the room. Sakura lowered herself until reaching his bulging shaft against her thigh. She hovered over and started to touch it with her entrance. Sasuke groaned while feeling her wetness. He wanted to invade her walls.

"Sasuke," she whimpered while kissing him. " I want you inside me," she said with a guilty conscience. She started rubbing his shaft with her hand, making him groan intensely.

"Will you be inside me?"

"Oh god yes!" he said while grabbing onto her sides. He placed her over his hardened length, and she slowly tried to adjust to his enormous size.

"Sasuke," she said trying to go down on him. The pain was too overwhelming, but she would do her best to make him happy.

"Sakura." He moaned with his eyes half lidded. She felt so good; he wanted to penetrate her until she couldn't take it anymore.

She started to ride him up and down, bouncing and adjusting, until it felt completely, and utterly pleasurable. Sakura groaned when Sasuke grabbed her by her sides and lowered her even more on top of him.

"Too much," she cried out.

"Not enough," he chuckled, but then decided to let her have her way.

Sakura tried her best to lean down and kiss him, but it was sort of impossible. Sasuke laughed at her attempt, and helped her out by switching positions. He kissed her, and then the raven-haired ninja rolled on top of her. He scooted closer to her, and grabbed her legs and placed them onto his shoulders. This time, he started to pump inside her, making her eyes slowly role in the back of her head with pure bliss. She felt his hard shaft invade her soon to be tainted walls. He kept hitting the spot that made her shutter with pleasure, and she let a long moan that lasted many seconds escape her mouth. Sasuke groaned when he shoved his shaft as far as he could into her wet core. Sweat drops left his face, and landed onto her stomach.

"Sakura," he moaned aloud.

"Don't stop," she begged him with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke pumped and pumped inside her, wanting to feel her wrapped around his manhood some more. Sakura gasped when he stopped inside her and left himself to rest, until feeling the need to continue again. He didn't want to finish just yet. He grabbed on to her breast and felt her up, making her moan out his name. "Sasuke!" she moaned into the night. He kept pumping until Sakura began to tremble.

"Sasuke," she pleaded again. "I'm about to come," she warned him.

"Then come for me," he said smiling. "I'm not going to take it out of you, when you do."

Sasuke kissed her, and she finally let out the longest moan. A swarm of wetness wrapped around Sasuke's manhood making him groan, while he tried keep himself from releasing his seed into her. It couldn't be helped. He shot it inside her, making himself collapse on top of his cherry blossom.

"Sasuke," Sakura groaned from underneath him. " I love you." " I love you so much."

"I know…" "I love you too," he said before wrapping his arms around her.

**(A/N)** Hoped you enjoyed the story. *** yawns * **I need sleep… XDI hope you guys review, I worked really hard on this story. Thanks for reading, have a good night.

Love to all,

-Lavenderkunoichi~


End file.
